martial_peak_mpfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Yang Kai/@comment-213.230.101.139-20190816151724/@comment-31104304-20190816234129
first, when su yan allowed him to have multiples due the ying yan unification technique, she said ning chang was good because truly loved him and was extremely talented, ning chang accepted saying that as long he loves her nothing else matters, lou'er, was influenced by the widow spider blood, making him the only man in her mind regardless, he explained their relationship to su yan ning chang and others in ingeritance wars, he admited her as his woman after war, up to this point, all girls accepted to be with him even if having many wifes already after this 3 xue yue got influenced by soul chains with makes her fall for him in a love-hate manner, got jealous of lou'er actitude to him in emperor garden even giving birth to the rumor of xue yue (male form) being homo, she confesed in lost earth, and said that even if he was with lou'er, she wanted to be with him, later he said that before lou'er, where 2 senior sisters (childhood friends), they all met during the year together before star boundary up to this point all wifes with su yan as the big sister of all wifes, will accept other wives as long as it goes along as they have good background, good personalities and accept the other girls as wifes of the same standpoind with no discrimination to others zhu quin met him due the dragon parts inside his body, they hated each other at first, but after dragon trans., they got dragon nature for each other, the became almost friends spent not good time togheter, she got lost in frozen earth and he instictively when to shearch for her, got trapped in wheel world, she had to opposite sources in her body, accidents happened, got togheter for real, he wanted to tell her about the others but went directly to permanent luo when cane back she said to him that she knew he brought 4 women from there, he get scared at first but she tells him that she was the one scared to meet them, during his time in demon territory she meets the other 4 and got along well ji yao met him in wild ancient land, she was crazy, he helps her, she confused him for bing yun, after, she was making obvios- not obvious efforts to inquiere about him and his action (everyone except him knew what she was doing) and every tine he was with a girl she was jealous when he went back to SB, she talked about the other 5 and made a mo e herself to him, starting a half serious relationship, he wanted an official one but she told him to not tell anyone, in fear for been treated as a woman who steals other women's men (everyone else knew regardless to the point of even giving both space to get closer) yu rumeng, disguise herself as a human and pull him to demon territory, thing happened there, boom ( i haven't reached this part yet ), upto this point, YK ask su yan, ning chang, lou'er, xue yue, qing'er and rumeng to officialy get marry, they tells him that if he marries them, the other girls would miss their efforts, like rouxi, xiaoqui and ji yao, the frist two he denied, but couldnt with ji yao, so he delayed after coming back from OU, he officialised his relationship with ji yao and went to OU together ,things delayed again and qu huangchan appeared, he delayed again until the 100 years of confinement ended here tao lingwan appeared, she discharged devil accidents happened again, and now unless the 2 get married, she will never progress again in cultivation ,other 130 years passed getting qu'er out of samsara and after discussingthing with yin yang heaven he engaged both girls, NOW, they are getting back to finally officialy the marriage of all of them and finally retreat to breakthrough 7-stage